Mission Impossible
by M.W.P.P.girls
Summary: Sirius is at another castle so the other three Marauders must save him. I'm bad at summary's so I think i'll have P. or P. do it. Sorry!
1. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter. I only own the plot and Mr. Flipman. (In the next chapter)

Hey everyone! This started as an e-mail to Padfoot and turned into this. That's why the first paragraph sounds like we're talking to someone. W. P. and I made the first chapter. Hope you like! M.

**hey. hey. first ones Mooney seconds ones Prongs. We say forget the "down time" and get your butt over here! We have official Marauder business that needs to be taken care of. So get off your lazy ... and get over here! before we decide to steal the car and attempt a rescue mission! **

dun dun ..dun dun dun dun dun dun... dunana dunana ... mission impossible theme music starts playing the camera pans to a green GMC jimmy slowly pulling into the driveway. the back doors fly open and two people clad in black roll from the vehicle before it comes to a complete stop. the driver of the vehicle emerges, also clad in black, carrying a black case ,sure to be full of... (use your imagination here) we now see that the operatives are three of the infamous Marauders! Mooney, Wormtail, and Potter. James Potter a.k.a. Prongs! the three secret agents pull out their finger revolvers and look around for any sign of life... seeing none they swiftly and quietly make there way around the house.

**Mooney **"Prongs, quit messing around. your going to blow our cover! We're here to rescue Padfoot. We need to get in and get out WITHOUT getting CAUGHT!

**Wormtail** I think Prongs has a good idea! I like it and it is lots more fun. so hahaha.

**Prongs sticks tongue out at Mooney and claps Wormtail on the back**

**Prongs **See Wormtail agrees with me besides you know this is the way Padfoot would want to be saved. So lets do it my way!

**Mooney** I don't care if it's the way Padfoot would want to be saved because he's Not HERE! and it won't do Padfoot any good if we get caught so QUIT MESSING AROUND!

**Prongs **ITS MORE FUN AND WERE NOT GONNA GET CAUGHT! BESIDES...

**Mooney cuts of Prongs** YES WE AARRRRREEEEEEE...

**Mooney and Prongs continue yelling at each other noses barely an inch apart when Wormtail steps in and slaps them both across the face.**

Will you two cut it out!If you are both yelling then we are GOING TO GET CAUGHT!

**Mooney** You know... I think that Wormtails' right. ok so how about we do it my way there and yours back so Padfoot can be there too. But you have to give your Marauders word that you will Be QUIET! got it.

**Prongs** Fine. I guess it'll be more fun if Padfoot''s here too but you have to do it too. or it wont be any fun... and im still going to be. Potter. James Potter!

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	2. Plants and Maps

"**Look out!"**

"**Hide!"**

**Three boys ducked behind a tall plant just barely making it out of sight before the caretaker, Mr. Flipman, saw them.**

"**That was close." a boy with messy black hair and wire-rimmed glasses said, emerging from behind the plant. **

"**Wormtail! Get Off OF ME!" yelled one of the other two boys. "Prongs! Get Wormtail off of me NOW!" **

**Prongs looked behind the plant to see Wormtail laying on Mooney's stomach, struggling to get up. Prongs reached down to offer his hand to Peter just as he elbowed Mooney in the groin. **

"**Ow!" said James flinching. "That's gotta hurt." **

**As Mooney rolled onto his side clutching his legs and moaning James and Peter could just make out the words kill and Peter. **

"**Should we look at the map and see how close we are?" **

"**Right you are Wormtail." James said pulling a tattered looking roll of parchment out of his pants pocket. He unrolled it to reveal a map. There were three dots on the map labeled 'Peter Petigrew', 'Remus Lupin' and 'James Potter'. There was also another dot up in the top left corner labeled 'Sirius Black'. **

"**There he is." James said in an excited yet quiet voice. "Nice of you to join us Mooney."**

**Remus just grunted and sat down next to Peter. **

"**But how are we going to get from here to there with out being seen?"** **Peter asked in a kind of worried tone. **

"**With this!" James pulled out an old looking cloak out of his pack pocket and held it up so they could see.**

"**I thought Padfoot had that." Remus said for the first time in a while. **

"**Mooney my friend," James said leaning over and putting his arm around Remus' shoulder. "What you don't know can't hurt you."**

"**So you don't know how you got it from Padfoot." He said dryly.**

"**Not a clue**. **It was in Sirius hand when he left and the next time I saw it, it was in my trunk.**" **James explained.**

"**Um, guys. Sirius." **

"**Oh, ya, right." James said looking at the map. "I think we should take.." He thought for a minute. "This way."**

**The boys all agreed. James rolled up the map and put it back in his pocket. Then the boys pulled out there finger revolvers again and headed down the corridor. **


End file.
